wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn (video)/Gallery
Gallery For the "Wags Mixes Some Colours" gallery, see here For the "Dorothy Speaks Warramiri" gallery, see here For the "Football With Kate Gill!" gallery, see here For the "Safety On The Water" gallery, see here Health and Physical Development WigglehouseinGettingStrong!.jpg|Wigglehouse AnthonyinGettingStrong!.jpg|"Let's have some fun!" HenryPlayingXylophone.jpg|Henry playing xylophone MurrayinGettingStrong!.jpg|Murray reading a book WiggleandLearnOpening5.PNG WiggleandLearnOpening6.PNG WiggleandLearnOpening7.PNG WagsandMurrayinGettingStrong!.jpg|Wags running WiggleandLearnOpening9.PNG CaptainFeatherswordinWiggleandLearn.jpg|Captain Feathersword WiggleandLearnOpening11.PNG TheS.SFeatherswordinGettingStrong!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword Trumpets.jpg|Trumpets TheWigglyGroupinWiggleandLearn.jpg|The Wiggly Group DorothyinWiggleandLearn.jpg|Dorothy DorothyinDress.jpg|Dorothy in dress DorothyinDress2.jpg|Dorothy in dress #2 DorothyinTutu.jpg|Dorothy in tutum WiggleandLearnOpening19.PNG WiggleandLearnOpening20.PNG WiggleandLearnOpening21.PNG|Curtain WiggleandLearnOpening22.PNG WiggleandLearnOpening23.PNG WiggleandLearnTitles.jpg|"Wiggle and Learn" TheWigglesinGettingStrong!.jpg|Dance to the rhythm of music. PinkBalloonTransition.jpg|Pink Balloon Transition WiggleandLearnOpening27.PNG WiggleandLearnOpening28.PNG WiggleandLearnOpening29.PNG TheBigRedCarinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car MatonGuitarinGettingStrong!.jpg|Murray's Red Maton Guitar TheWiggleFriendsinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends JeffinSmock.jpg|Jeff in Smock JeffandWagsinGettingStrong!.jpg|Jeff and Wags CGIChicken.jpg|CGI chicken TheWigglesholdingWiggle.jpg|The Wiggles holding the letters in the word "wiggle" SamSingingWiggleandLearn.jpg|Sam singing AnthonySingingWiggleandLearn.jpg|Anthony singing JeffPlayingPipeOrgan.jpg|Jeff playing organ CGIBee.jpg|CGI bee SamandAnthonyholdingWiggle.jpg|Sam and Anthony holding the letters in the word "wiggle" CaptainFeatherswordholdingand.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding the letters in the word "and" MurrayandJeffholdingLearn.jpg|Murray and Jeff holding the letters in the word "learn" WiggleandLearn.jpg|"Wiggle and Learn" GettingStrong!TitleCard.jpg|Title Card Hello,We'retheWiggles-WiggleandLearn.jpg|"Hello, we're the Wiggles, we like to say hello to you. Hello, we're the Wiggles, we like to say hello. Hello, we're the Wiggles, we like to say hello to you. Hello, we're the Wiggles, we like to say hello." TheAwakeWigglesinGettingStrong!Prologue.jpg|My name is Anthony - I wear blue. TheOtherWigglesinGettingStrong!Prologue.jpg|My name is Jeff, and I wear purple. MurrayandJeffinGettingStrong!.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheProfessionalWigglesinGettingStrong!.jpg|My name is Murray, and I wear red. SamSinginginGettingStrong!.jpg|My name is Sam, and I wear yellow TheNonrealisticWigglesinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheWigglesandDorothyinGettingStrong!Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheMaleWigglyGroupinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheEarlyWigglyGroupinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group TheLandWigglyGroupinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group Hello,We'retheWiggles-WiggleandLearn2.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheS.SFeatherswordTransitioninGettingStrong!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword TheLandWiggleFriendsinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends TheWigglyFriendsinHealthandPhysicalDevelopment.jpg|The Wiggly Friends TheWigglyMascotsinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots DorothyandWagsinGettingStrong!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags CaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!.jpg|Captain Feathersword DorothyinHealthandPhysicalDevelopment.jpg|Dorothy DorothyandHenryinGettingStrong!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends TheMaleWiggleFriendsinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends TheWigglesinHealthandPhysicalDevelopment.jpg|The Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinHealthandPhysicalDevelopment.jpg|The Other Wiggles Jeff,SamandtheWigglyFriends.jpg|Jeff, Sam and the Wiggly Friends TheWigglyGroupinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggly Group SamandtheWiggleFriends.jpg|Sam and the Wiggle Friends Sam,MurrayandtheWigglyFriends.jpg|Sam, Murray and the Wiggly Friends TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group GettingStrong-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Getting Strong!" Jeff,WagsandAnthonyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Jeff, Wags and Anthony XavierWatkins.jpg|Xavier MikaelaJago.jpg|Mikaela BenOsbon.jpg|Ben MijokMugo.jpg|Mijok GettingStrong.jpg|"Getting Strong!" SamSingingGettingStrong!.jpg|Sam singing AnthonyinHealthandPhysicalDevelopment.jpg|Anthony MurrayinHealthandPhysicalDevelopment.jpg|Murray Murray,CaptainandDorothyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Murray, Captain and Dorothy AlangMajokinGettingStrong!.jpg|Alang GettingStrong2.jpg|The Wiggle Friends DorothySingingGettingStrong!.jpg|Dorothy singing HenryinGettingStrong!.jpg|Henry SamandHenryinGettingStrong!.jpg|Sam and Henry CaptainFeatherswordandtheCushions.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the cushions WhenTheMusicStops.jpg|"When The Music Stops" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinHealthandPhysicalDevelopment.jpg|Jeff and Captain TheOtherWigglyHumansinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans WhenTheMusicStops,EverybodyHops.jpg|"When The Music Stops, Everybody Hops" SamSingingWhentheMusicStops.jpg|Sam singing TheProWigglyHumansinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans WhenTheMusicStops,EverybodySkips.jpg|"When The Music Stops, Everybody Skips" SaminGettingStrong!.jpg|This time everybody, I'm gonna play a trick on Captain Feathersword and the Wiggles. Watch this. WhenTheMusicStops,EverybodyJumps.jpg|"When The Music Stops, Everybody Jumps" SamandMurrayinGettingStrong!.jpg|"Well, Murray, you have to use your eyes as well as your ears, I hid one of the cushions." TheFiveSenses-Prologue.jpg|"Wah Wah Wah Waaaaah!" LuciaFieldinGettingStrong!.jpg|Lucia Field WiggleRainbowTransitioninGettingStrong!.jpg|Wiggle rainbow transition TheFiveSenses.jpg|"The Five Senses" SamSingingTheFiveSenses.jpg|Sam singing DorothyWateringRoses.jpg|Dorothy watering roses CGIRosesTransition.jpg|CGI roses transition TheThreeBallerinas.jpg|Dorothy, Captain Feathersword, Anthony and Kristy CaptainandAnthonyinTheThreeBallerinas.jpg|Captain and Anthony KristyTalbotinGettingStrong!.jpg|Kristy LuciaPushingCart.jpg|Lucia pushing the cart Dorothy'sBalletShoes.jpg|Dorothy's ballet shoes DorothyBalletDancinginGettingStrong!.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing TheWigglesandDorothyinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in ballet dress SamandDorothyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Sam and Dorothy DorothyDancinginGettingStrong!.jpg|Dorothy dancing ABirdFlewAroundOnABrightSunnyDay-Prologue.jpg|Sam introducing "A Bird Flew Around On A Bright Sunny Day" TheWigglyOrchestrainGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggly Orchestra ABirdFlewAroundOnABrightSunnyDay.jpg|"A Bird Flew Around On A Bright Sunny Day" SamSingingABirdFlewAroundOnABrightSunnyDay.jpg|Sam singing HenryinGettingStrong!Transition.jpg|Henry in transition HealthandPhysicalDevelopment.jpg|The Wiggles in the kitchen AnthonyandMurrayinGettingStrong!.jpg|Anthony and Murray JeffandSaminGettingStrong!.jpg|Jeff and Sam Eggplant.jpg|Anthony holding eggplant Vinegar.jpg|Anthony holding vinegar Coriander.jpg|Coriander VegetableSalad.jpg|Anthony holding vegetable salad Wah,Wah,Wah,Waaaaah!.jpg|"Wah Wah Wah Waaaaah!" SmellYourWayThroughTheDay-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy playing a smelling game JohnandDorothy.jpg|John and Dorothy DorothyandGeorgeTseros.jpg|George and Dorothy SamSmellinganOnion.jpg|Sam smelling an onion SamholdinganOnion.jpg|Sam holding an onion AnthonySmellingSoap.jpg|Anthony smelling soap AnthonyholdingSoap.jpg|Anthony holding soap MurraySmellinganOrange.jpg|Murray smelling an orange MurrayholdinganOrange.jpg|Murray holding an orange JeffSmellingRosePetals.jpg|Jeff smelling rose petals JeffholdingRosePetals.jpg|Jeff holding rose petals SmellYourWayThroughTheDay.jpg|"Smell Your Way Through The Day" SamSingingSmellYourWayThroughTheDay.jpg|Sam singing SmellYourWayThroughTheDay2.jpg|Sam holding toast SmellYourWayThroughTheDay3.jpg|Murray holding eggs and bacon SmellYourWayThroughTheDay4.jpg|Sam smelling pancakes and omelets and Anthony smelling raisins bram SmellYourWayThroughTheDay5.jpg|Sam, Captain Feathersword and Jeff MariaandLuciaField.jpg|Maria and Lucia HandsOnYourEars-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Hands On Your Ears" HandsOnYourEars.jpg|"Hands On Your Ears" CaptainFeatherswordSingingHandsOnYourEars.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing CaptainFeatherswordDancinginGettingStrong!.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing LuciaandMariaField.jpg|Lucia and Maria TheThreeGuitarists.jpg|Murray, Captain Feathersword, Anthony and Donnie AussieDonniePlayingFenderTelecasterGuitar.jpg|Aussie Donnie playing Fender Telecaster guitar CaptainFeatherswordPlayingAirGuitar.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing air guitar MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinGettingStrong!.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar MurrayandDorothyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy FingersStandingVeryTall-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Jeff making origami WhaleOrigami.jpg|Whale origami FingersStandingVeryTall1.jpg|Anthony singing "Fingers Standing Very Tall" FingersStandingVeryTall2.jpg|Jeff singing "Fingers Standing Very Tall" FingersStandingVeryTall3.jpg|Murray singing "Fingers Standing Very Tall" FingersStandingVeryTall4.jpg|Sam singing "Fingers Standing Very Tall" WagsinGettingStrong!Transition.jpg|Wags in transition Dr.MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Dr. Murray and Captain Vlcsnap-2019-05-05-10h07m48s417.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-05-21h25m47s722.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-04-20h00m52s865.png JeffSleepinginGettingStrong!.jpg|Jeff sleeping SamandAnthonyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Sam and Anthony playing ball TheAwakeWigglyHumansinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans JeffWakingUpinGettingStrong!.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffinGettingStrong!.jpg|Jeff Jeff'sPurpleArmchairinGettingStrong!.jpg|Jeff's Purple Armchair File:TheSportingSalsa-Prologue.jpg|Sam as the ball conductor File:TheSportingSalsa.jpg|"The Sporting Salsa" File:SamSingingTheSportingSalsa.jpg|Sam singing File:JeffPlayingBall.jpg|Jeff playing ball File:MurrayPlayingBall.jpg|Murray playing ball File:TheWigglyOrchestraDoingTheSportingSalsa.jpg|The Wiggly Orchestra doing the sporting salsa File:AnthonyPlayingBall.jpg|Anthony playing ball File:DorothyandAnthonyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony File:CaptainFeatherswordPlayingBall.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing ball File:WagsPlayingBall.jpg|Wags playing ball File:WagsinGettingStrong!.jpg|Wags File:WagsandDorothyPlayingBall.jpg|Wags and Dorothy playing ball File:DorothyPlayingBall.jpg|Dorothy playing ball File:SamastheBallConductor.jpg|Sam dancing File:GoodbyeFromTheWiggles.jpg|"Goodbye From The Wiggles" File:TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinGettingStrong!Epilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans in epilogue File:TheOtherWigglyHumansinGettingStrong!Epilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in epilogue File:TheWigglesinGettingStrong!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue File:TheAwakeWigglesinGettingStrong!Epilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in epilogue File:TheProWigglyHumansinGettingStrong!Epilogue.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in epilogue File:TheAwakeWigglyHumansinGettingStrong!Epilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in epilogue File:CaptainFeatherswordSingingGoodbyeFromTheWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing File:SamSingingGoodbyeFromTheWiggles.jpg|Sam singing Language and Literacy DorothyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Hello,We'retheWiggles-LanguageandLiteracy.jpg|"Hello, We're The Wiggles" (Language and Literacy) TheAwakeWigglesinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|The Awake Wiggles JeffandAnthonyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheOtherWigglesinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|The Other Wiggles MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinGettingStrong!.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar SamandMurrayinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Sam and Murray SamSinginginLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Sam singing TheNonrealisticWigglesinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheEarlyWigglyGroupinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group Hello,We'retheWiggles-LanguageandLiteracy2.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheWigglesinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|The Wiggles JeffandSaminLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Jeff and Sam AFrogWentAWalking-2007Prologue.jpg|Sam and Dorothy as Miss Mouse AFrogWentAWalking-2007Prologue2.jpg|Sam and Anthony as a pig AFrogWentAWalking-2007Prologue3.jpg|Jeff as baker AFrogWentAWalking-2007Prologue4.jpg|Murray as frog DorothyBalletDancinginGettingStrong!Transition.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing SamSingingAFrogWentAWalking.jpg|Sam singing MurrayasMr.Frog.jpg|Murray as Mr. Frog Sam,MurrayandDorothy.jpg|Sam, Murray and Dorothy DorothyasMissMouse.jpg|Dorothy as Miss Mouse AnthonyasMr.Pig.jpg|Anthony as Mr. Pig AnthonyPlayingStarryAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing starry acoustic guitar JeffastheChef.jpg|Jeff as the chef AFrogWentAWalking-2007.jpg|"A Frog Went A-Walking" AnthonyinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Anthony holding Sam's book about planes TheProfessionalWigglesinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|The Professional Wiggles TheBiggestSmileofAll-Prologue.jpg|Sam asks Anthony where his book about planes is SamandAnthonyinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Sam and Anthony MurrayandJeffinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheBiggestSmileofAll-Prologue2.jpg|So Anthony found it. TheSleepiestofAll.jpg|''"I am the sleepiest of all."'' TheOtherWigglesinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheHungriestofAll.jpg|''"I am the hungriest of all."'' TheSoftestVoiceofAll.jpg|''"I have the softest voice of all."'' Sam,CaptainandHenry.jpg|Sam, Captain and Henry TheBiggestSmileofAll.jpg|"The Biggest Smile of All" CaptainandHenryinGettingStrong!.jpg|Captain and Henry TheFastestofAll.jpg|''"I spin the fastest of all."'' TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans TheTallestofAll.jpg|''"Jeff is tall, Anthony is taller but Murray is the tallest of all!"'' LuciaandMariaPushingCart.jpg|Lucia and Maria pushing cart TheThreeCows.jpg|Anthony, Captain Feathersword, Mario and Ben as cows CaptainandAnthonyinTheThreeCows.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword MarioinGettingStrong!.jpg|Mario WagsandAnthonyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Wags and Anthony TheAlternateAwakeWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Wags LetterA.jpg|Wags holding capital and lowercase A LetterW.jpg|Letter W on Wags' chest LetterS.jpg|Sam holding capital and lowercase S LetterM.jpg|Murray holding capital and lowercase M LetterJ.jpg|Sam holding capital and lowercase J JeffSleepinginLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Jeff sleeping LanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Murray telling the audience to wake up Jeff TheAwakeWigglesandWagsWakingUpJeff.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Wags waking up Jeff JeffWakingUpinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Jeff awake TheWigglesandWagsinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags JeffWearingLetterJ.jpg|Jeff wearing letter J on his chest TheMaleWigglyGroupinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheLandWigglyGroupinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|The Wiggly Group WagsandSam.jpg|Wags and Sam LetterF.jpg|Sam holding capital and lowercase F LetterD.jpg|Sam holding capital and lowercase D LetterH.jpg|Sam holding capital and lowercase H HenryandJeffinGettingStrong!.jpg|Henry and Jeff AnthonyandHenryinGettingStrong!.jpg|Anthony and Henry DisforDorothy-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggly Group wearing capital letters SamSingingDisforDorothy.jpg|Sam singing DisforDorothy.jpg|"D is for Dorothy" Sam,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Sam, Dorothy and Henry HisforHenry.jpg|"H is for Henry" AisforAnthony.jpg|"A is for Anthony" WisforWags.jpg|"W is for Wags" MisforMurray.jpg|"M is for Murray" JisforJeff.jpg|"J is for Jeff" SisforSam.jpg|"S is for Sam" TheAwakeWigglesinGettingStrong!.jpg|''"S A M, that's me"'' FisforFeathersword.jpg|"F is for Feathersword" SamandCaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword PictureofaDog.jpg|A picture of a dog MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword PictureofaCat.jpg|A picture of a cat JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword PictureofaKangaroo.jpg|A picture of a kangaroo CaptainandAnthonyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword PictureofaSnake.jpg|A picture of a snake TheProfessionalWigglesholdingAnimalWords.jpg|The Professional Wiggles holding animal words TheProWigglyHumansinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans TheAwakeWigglyHumansinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans TheOtherWigglyHumansinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword playing a word game SaminLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Sam DorothyinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Dorothy MurrayinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Murray Ciao,Everybody!-Prologue.jpg|Sam and Dorothy saying "Ciao" Hola,Everybody!-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Dorothy saying "Hola" KonnichiWa,Everybody!-Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy saying "Konnichi Wa" Yiassou,Everybody!-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy saying "Yiassou" JapaneseFlagTransition.jpg|Japanese flag transition KonnichiWa,Everybody!.jpg|"Konnichi Wa, Everybody!" JeffSingingKonnichiWa,Everybody!.jpg|Jeff singing YarimainGettingStrong!.jpg|Yarimai JeffandDorothyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy ItalianFlagTransition.jpg|Italian flag transition Ciao,Everybody!.jpg|"Ciao, Everybody!" SamSingingCiao,Everybody!.jpg|Sam singing KatherineinGettingStrong!.jpg|Katherine MexicanFlagTransition.jpg|Mexican flag transition Hola,Everybody!.jpg|"Hola, Everybody!" MurraySingingHola,Everybody!.jpg|Murray singing BeninGettingStrong!.jpg|Ben GreekFlagTransition.jpg|Greek flag transition Yiassou,Everybody!.jpg|"Yiassou, Everybody!" AnthonySingingYiassou,Everybody!.jpg|Anthony singing LarissainGettingStrong!.jpg|Larissa ISpy-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword playing "I Spy" CaptainFeatherswordinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Captain Feathersword AnthonyandMurrayinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Anthony and Murray ISpy.jpg|"I Spy" JeffSingingISpy.jpg|Jeff singing SamSingingISpy.jpg|Sam singing AnthonySingingISpy.jpg|Anthony singing MurraySingingISpy.jpg|Murray singing CaptainFeatherswordSingingISpy.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing TheThreeTrumpeters.jpg|Sam, Captain Feathersword, Anthony and Donnie AussieDonniePlayingTrumpet.jpg|Aussie Donnie playing trumpet SaminTheThreeTrumpeters.jpg|Sam CaptainFeatherswordPlayingAirTrumpet.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing air trumpet CaptainandAnthonyinTheThreeTrumpeters.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword SamPlayingTrumpetinGettingStrong!.jpg|Sam playing trumpet TheThreeTrumpeters2.jpg|"Wah Wah Wah Waaaaah!" on trumpets DorothyandtheFlags.jpg|Dorothy and the flags DorothyandWagsinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Dorothy and Wags ThisOneIsDifferent-Prologue.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends showing different flags CaptainandDorothyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy PurpleFlagwithaYellowCircle.jpg|A purple flag with a yellow circle YellowFlagwithaRedTriangle.jpg|A yellow flag with a red triangle OrangeFlagwithaBlackRectangle.jpg|An orange flag with a black rectangle BlueFlag.jpg|A blue flag TheWigglesholdingFlags.jpg|The Wiggles holding flags JeffSingingThisOneIsDifferent.jpg|Jeff singing MurraySingingThisOneIsDifferent.jpg|Murray singing SamSingingThisOneIsDifferent.jpg|Sam singing AnthonySingingThisOneIsDifferent.jpg|Anthony singing Ben,Dorothy,WagsandLarissa.jpg|Ben, Dorothy, Wags and Larissa Captain,Henry,KatherineandYarima.jpg|Captain, Henry, Katherine and Yarima ThisOneisDifferent.jpg|"This One Is Different" One,Two,Three,FourRhymes-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword MurrayPressingtheJumpRhymingButton.jpg|Murray pressing the jump rhyming button CaptainFeatherswordRhymingWordswithJump.jpg|Captain Feathersword rhyming words with jump AnthonyPressingtheWeatherRhymingButton.jpg|Anthony pressing the weather rhyming button CaptainFeatherswordRhymingWordswithWeather.jpg|Captain Feathersword rhyming words with weather SamPressingtheSingRhymingButton.jpg|Sam pressing the sing rhyming button CaptainFeatherswordRhymingWordswithSing.jpg|Captain Feathersword rhyming words with sing JeffPressingthePropellerRhymingButton.jpg|Jeff pressing the propeller button CaptainFeatherswordRhymingWordswithPropeller.jpg|Captain Feathersword rhyming words with propeller AnthonyPressingthePurpleRhymingButton.jpg|Anthony pressing the purple rhyming button CaptainFeatherswordTryingtoRhymeWordswithPurple.jpg|Captain Feathersword trying to rhyme words with purple One,Two,Three,FourRhymes-Prologue2.jpg|"Wah Wah Wah Waaaaah!" AnthonyRhymingaWordwithCat.jpg|''"One rhyme for cat, it's hat."'' SamRhymingWordswithDog.jpg|''"Two rhymes for dog, fog and log."'' JeffRhymingThreeWordswithTree.jpg|''"Three rhymes for tree, sea, tea and bee."'' MurrayRhymingWordswithCoat.jpg|''"Four rhymes for coat, boat, goat, moat, throat."'' MurrayTryingtoRhymeWordswithPurple.jpg|''Four rhymes for purple, smurple, burple, hurple, curple. Huh?"'' One,Two,Three,FourRhymes.jpg|"One, Two, Three, Four Rhymes" Beach,Beach,SandyBeach-Prologue.jpg|Anthony holding a book about cars Beach,Beach,SandyBeach-Prologue2.jpg|Sam holding a book about planes Beach,Beach,SandyBeach-Prologue3.jpg|Murray holding a book about birds Beach,Beach,SandyBeach-Prologue4.jpg|Jeff holding a book about beaches Beach,Beach,SandyBeach.jpg|"Beach, Beach, Sandy Beach" SamSingingBeach,Beach,SandyBeach.jpg|Sam singing CaptainFeatherswordActingLikeaCrab.jpg|Captain Feathersword acting like a crab MurrayActingLikeaFish.jpg|Murray acting like a fish JeffandAnthonyActingLikeaJellyfish.jpg|Jeff and Anthony acting like a jellyfish SamandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Sam and the Wiggly Mascots GoodbyeFromTheWiggles-LanguageandLiteracy.jpg|"Goodbye From The Wiggles" (Language and Literacy Version) TheProWigglyHumansinLanguageandLiteracyEpilogue.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in epilogue TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinLanguageandLiteracyEpilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans in epilogue TheOtherWigglyHumansinLanguageandLiteracyEpilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in epilogue TheOtherWigglesinLanguageandLiteracyEpilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggles in epilogue TheWigglesinLanguageandLiteracyEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue TheAwakeWigglyHumansinLanguageandLiteracyEpilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in epilogue SamSinginginLanguageandLiteracyEpilogue.jpg|Sam singing in epilogue vlcsnap-2018-12-05-05h47m34s731.png vlcsnap-2019-05-04-20h01m31s454.png vlcsnap-2019-05-04-20h05m47s783.png vlcsnap-2019-05-19-10h44m31s672.png End Credits Murray'sTitleinGettingStrong!Credits.jpg|Murray's title Jeff'sTitleinGettingStrong!Credits.jpg|Jeff's title Anthony'sTitleinGettingStrong!Credits.jpg|Anthony's title Sam'sTitleinGettingStrong!Credits.jpg|Sam's title CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinGettingStrong!Credits.jpg|Captain Feathersword's title Dorothy'sTitleinGettingStrong!Credits.jpg|Dorothy's title Wags'TitleinGettingStrong!Credits.jpg|Wags' title Henry'sTitleinGettingStrong!Credits.jpg|Henry's title GettingStrong!Credits.jpg|The credits DominicLindsayinGettingStrong!.jpg|Dominic Lindsay JohninGettingStrong!.jpg|John Field AnthonyHowe.jpg|Anthony Howe AnitaThomas.jpg|Anita Thomas JohnO'GradyinGettingStrong!.jpg|John O'Grady GeorgeTseros.jpg|George Tseros AussieDonnie.jpg|Aussie Donnie GettingStrongSongCredits.jpg|Song Credits with Greg Page's Name GettingStrongSongCredits2.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's Name GettingStrongSongCredits3.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's Name GettingStrongSongCredits4.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's Name GettingStrong!CreditswithWe'reAllFriends.jpg|Credits with "We're All Friends" listed (Australian and UK version only) IMG_9364.jpg|Endboard Promo Pictures TheWigglesin2007.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesPlayingMatonGuitarsin2007.jpg|The Wiggles with Maton guitars TheWigglesinGettingStrongPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles waking up Jeff GettingStrongPromoPicture.jpg GettingStrongPromoPicture2.jpg TheWigglesandDorothyin2007.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglyGroupin2007.jpg|The Wiggly Group GettingStrongPromoPicture8.jpg GettingStrongPromoPicture9.jpg File:MurrayinGettingStrong!PromoPicture.jpg|Murray File:MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinGettingStrong!PromoPicture.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar File:MurrayinGettingStrong!PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray File:MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinGettingStrong!PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar while jumping File:MurrayinGettingStrong!PromoPicture3.jpg|Murray running File:MurrayinGettingStrongPromoPicture.png|Murray File:MurrayinGettingStrong!PromoPicture4.jpg|Murray thinking File:MurrayinGettingStrong!PromoPicture5.jpg|Murray smiling File:JeffinGettingStrong!PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff sky-jumping File:JeffinGettingStrong!PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff File:JeffPlayingMatonGuitarinGettingStrong!PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff playing Maton guitar while jumping File:JeffinGettingStrong!PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff File:JeffPlayingMatonGuitarinGettingStrong!PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff playing Maton guitar File:JeffPlayingMatonGuitarinGettingStrong!PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff playing Maton guitar in close-up File:JeffinGettingStrong!PromoPicture4.jpg|Jeff File:JeffandhisMuscle.jpg|Jeff showing his muscle File:JeffinGettingStrong!PromoPicture5.jpg|Jeff File:JeffinGettingStrong!PromoPicture6.jpg|Jeff thinking File:JeffThinking.jpg|Jeff thinking File:AnthonyinGettingStrong!PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony File:AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinGettingStrong!PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar File:AnthonyinGettingStrong!PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony standing on one foot File:AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinGettingStrong!PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar File:AnthonyinGettingStrong!PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony File:AnthonyinGettingStrong!PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony File:AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinGettingStrong!PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar File:AnthonyinGettingStrong!PromoPicture6.jpg|Anthony's thumbs up File:AnthonyinGettingStrong!PromoPicture7.jpg|Anthony thinking File:AnthonyinGettingStrong!PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony File:AnthonyinGettingStrong!PromoPicture8.jpg|Anthony shocked File:SaminGettingStrong!PromoPicture.jpg|Sam File:SaminGettingStrong!PromoPicture2.jpg|Sam File:SaminGettingStrong!PromoPicture3.jpg|Sam File:SamPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Sam playing Maton guitar File:SaminGettingStrong!PromoPicture4.jpg|Sam jumping File:SamandMatonGuitar.jpg|Sam holding Maton guitar File:SamPlayingMatonGuitar2.jpg|Sam playing Maton guitar File:SaminGettingStrong!PromoPicture5.jpg|Sam jumping File:SaminGettingStrong!PromoPicture6.jpg|Sam File:SaminGettingStrong!PromoPicture7.jpg|Sam File:SaminGettingStrong!PromoPicture8.jpg|Sam thinking File:CaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:CaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:CaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:DorothyinGettingStrong!PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy File:DorothyinGettingStrong!PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy File:DorothyinGettingStrong!PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy File:WagsinGettingStrong!PromoPicture.jpg|Wags and his ball File:WagsinGettingStrong!PromoPicture2.jpg|Wags playing his ball File:WagsinGettingStrong!PromoPicture3.jpg|Wags throwing ball File:HenryinGettingStrong!PromoPicture.jpg|Henry and his jump-prope File:HenryinGettingStrong!PromoPicture2.jpg|Henry and ball File:HenryinGettingStrong!PromoPicture3.jpg|Henry and ball Murray_Cook_Wiggles.jpg|Murray GettingStrongPromoPicture19.jpg ISpy-PromoPicture.jpg|"I Spy" ThisOneIsDifferent-PromoPicture.jpg|"This One Is Different" KonnichiWa,Ciao,Hola,YiassouEverybody!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Konnichi Wa, Ciao, Hola, Yiasou Everybody!" DorothyandKathyGothadjaka.jpg|Dorothy and Kathy Gothadjaka DorothySpeaksWarramiri-PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy and the Warramiri people DorothySpeaksWarramiri-PromoPicture2.jpg|Kathy Gothadjaka The Wiggles in cartoon form.jpg|The Wiggles in cartoon picture DorothyandCarolyn.jpg|Dorothy and Carolyn Ferrie Wigglesbeach.png|Cartoon sketch of the Wiggles in promo picture Wigglesburst.png|Cartoon sketch of the Wiggly Group in promo picture Wigglesgangcar.png|Cartoon sketch of the Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture Wigglesrodeo.png|Cartoon sketch of the Wiggles as cowboys in promo picture Wigglesstage.png|Cartoon sketch of the Wiggly Group in promo picture #2 Wiggleswave.png|Cartoon sketch of the Wiggles surfing in promo picture Dorothythedino.png|Cartoon sketch of Dorothy in promo picture AFrogWentAWalking-2007PromoPicture.jpg|"A Frog Went a Walking" GoodbyeFromTheWiggles-PromoPicture.jpg|"Goodbye from The Wiggles" Wiggles 20pic.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture GettingStrongPromoPicture22.jpg|Jeff, Captain Feathersword and Wags GettingStrongPromoPicture23.jpg|The Wiggles playing Maton guitars DorothyandCarolynHugging.jpg|Dorothy and Carolyn hugging ABirdFlewAroundOnABrightSunnyDay-PromoPicture.jpg|"A Bird Flew Around on a Bright Sunny Day" DisforDorothy-PromoPicture.jpg|"D is for Dorothy" IMG_8289.jpg IMG 8582.jpg IMG 8583.jpg DVD Packaging GettingStrong-USDVDCover.jpg|US DVD cover s-l3000.jpg|Disc GettingStrong!-nCircleFullCover.jpg|2012 US re-release cover GettingStrong!-nCircleDisc.jpg|NCircle US disc D5AD9B84-E3E7-44E0-8E4A-98B7825EC816.jpeg|Inside cover GettingStrong-WiggleandLearnDisc.jpg|Disc GettingStrong!WiggleandLearnAUSDVDbooklet.png|Booklet GettingStrong!WiggleandLearnDVDbookletinside.png|Inside of the booklet 51L9sealGsL.jpg|UK DVD Cover 817VFh0zQsL._SL1500_.jpg|Back cover Oct19201513.jpg|UK Disc getstrong.jpg|HK DVD Cover 041582.jpg|HK Back Cover B5BDE359-1650-47A7-A14B-19E40DFE1632.png|Disc The-Wiggles-Getting-Strong-the-wiggles-26855402-500-375.jpg MAG067.jpg|Magazine Cover Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries Category:2007